


Hacker Colleague Saves Your Porn Stash From Ransomware

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Co-workers to lovers, F/M, Femdom, Hackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: A tech company employee is working late, and so is his colleague, the hacker chick in the cubicle next to him. The one that dresses like she's in a cyberpunk novel and is probably breaking the security of multinational corporations in her spare time. Maybe she could help him with a problem..
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	Hacker Colleague Saves Your Porn Stash From Ransomware

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[Fdom] [Hacker Girl] [Office Setting] [Semi Public] [Foul Mouthed] [Outercourse] [Cunnilingus] [Ass-job]**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone:** he enjoys being the best at what she does and the sense of control it gives her. Her tone towards the listener is mostly teasing and playfully condescending.

 **Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

**Recommended SFX:**  
\- None

 **Optional SFX:**  
\- Clicks and keyboard clatter  
\- Footsteps  
\- Door closing  
\- Zipper being pulled down  
\- Fabric rubbing  
  


... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

Yeah I'm working late, what does it look like I'm doing?

Just need a few more line of code

After that I'm not spending another minute on this sorry excuse for software

I can't believe someone was actually paid to write this train wreck

God I need a fucking drink

...

Too hard on them? _[laugh]_ Sure you're not gonna give me a speech about company spirit?

Send me down to HR to get a a lesson in workplace conduct?

God, this place is pathetic

Any mouth breathing basement dweller could hack our database and bring this whole place crashing down

I wouldn't stop them either

... 

Of course not. Fuck 'em. You know what they said when they hired me?

 _[proper voice]_ "Miss, I hope you understand that here at the office we dress business casual, which means no more torn jeans or tank tops"

"And if you could take off your piercings and cover up your tattoos during work hours, that would be good. And perhaps colour your hair in a more natural shade"

Like they could tell me what to wear

Please, I'm so good I could waltz in here dressed in nothing but a thong and they still couldn't afford to fire me

_[keyboard clatter]_

_[sigh]_ What are you up to? Working diligently as ever I see

If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoyed this soulless corporate grind

...

Me? _[laugh]_ Fuck no. This is so beneath me. But it pays the bills until I find something exciting

 _[while typing]_ Or, you know, a rich asshole to hack.. _[keyboard clatter]_ sweep his laptop for his mistress' nudes.. _[keyboard clatter]_ blackmail his sorry ass for all he's worth..

There we go! Fuck, so glad this is over with

I'm out of here, see you next week

...

What?

...

Yeah I got a minute, why? Something you need?

...

A favor? What sort of favor?

...

 _[amused, disbelieving]_ Somebody encrypted all your files and is holding them for ransom?

 _[laughing]_ You caught ransomware? Are you shitting me

Oh, you poor little baby. That would almost be cute if it weren't so stupid

How much are they asking for?

...

What _[laugh]_? Man.. they've got you by the balls don't they? Just give up, get a new laptop

...

Some "*very* important files"?

What are you getting at

C'mon, spit it out. You want your your badass hacker colleague to get you out of this mess

...

Well.. maybe I can. If you ask nicely

I do appreciate a challenge every once in a while

Gimme your laptop and I'll see what I can do

...

What do you mean "not out in the open"? What do you store in there, all your dick pics or something?

Well, whatever you say. Let's go somewhere private

Is the janitor's closet good enough for you?

...

Oh yeah, you're coming with me. You need to watch and learn

...

I don't care what you're doing, just drop it. I haven't got all day

You done? Good, let's get this over with

_{{ Short break as they go into the closet }}_

In here.. good

Oh man, I really thought there would be more space here

I'll just put your laptop here on the shelf and you can watch over my shoulder

...

I know it's a little tight in here

It doesn't bother you does it? A little intimacy never hurt anyone

_[keyboard clatter]_

Now, let's see what we can do about this.

Is that the folder? The one titled "p"?

 _[chuckle]_ Alright, let's crack this sucker open

_[keyboard clatter over dialog]_

I'll just, run some analysis.. see if we can crack this..

.. _[chuckle]_ This is some weak ass shit, you know that?.. My grandma could have found better ransomware..

.. just gonna.. find out what codec they were using.. brute force the compiler..

.. just, give it a couple of seconds.. now, we'll disable the authenticator aaand..

.. there we go!

That wasn't so hard was it?

_{{ From this point on she's basically just playing with him. Not surprised or shocked by what she's seeing, but thoroughly enjoying how embarrassed it makes him }}_

Now let's take a look in this folder

... 

What do you mean "not necessary"? Of course it is

We've gotta make sure nothing is corrupted

You don't want that, do you?

Let me just bring this up and..

Oh.. oh _[giggle]_. Is this what you wanted me to rescue? Your naughty folder?

Oh, don't be ashamed. This is quite an extensive collection you've got here

Would have been a shame to lose it

_[clicking noises as she looks through pictures]_

Now let's take a look at this ..

 _[teasing]_ What's the matter? You've gotten so silent all of a sudden?

This doesn't make you uncomfortable does it? Now.. let's see what we've got in here..

.. Oh look, there's a whole folder of lewd cyberpunk fan art in here..

.. Did you commission these? ..

.. I like the tattoo on this one, should get one myself..

.. Mmh, leather pants, nice.. neon colored hair ..

.. I can't help but notice, you seem to have a bit of a thing for hacker fantasies ..

.. futuristic alternative girls _[giggle]_ ..

.. There's almost a certain similarity between some of these and ..

.. and somebody you know, isn't there? ..

Is this what makes you excited?

No use lying, I can feel your boner pressing against my ass

Oh, let me guess, you can't help it when we're standing so close in here?

It's just a reflex right? Nothing more _[giggle]_

_{{ She starts rubbing herself against him, enjoying the sensation of making him squirm }}_

_[playfully]_ Oh, I'm sorry, did I rub against you? That wasn't my intention, I'm just adjusting my position

Getting more comfortable in this thigh little closet. Ungh, it's so hard to find good a way to stand in here

I just can't seem to stop rubbing my ass against you. I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?

 _[giggle]_ No? If anything it seems I'm making you *more* comfortable

Admit it, you have an office crush

You've got it in for the sexy hacker girl in the cubicle next to you

The one that dresses like she came straight out of a cyberpunk novel

The one that could break into your computer and find out every dirty little detail about you

Any past misconducts

The pet names for all of your exes

The things that make you angry

The things that turn you on

And you wouldn't be able to stop her

Cause she's just.. that.. good

You wanna fuck me, don't you?

...

Oh, there's no shame in admitting it. This whole office wants to fuck me

 _[chuckle]_ At this point I'd get fired if I started *following* the dress code

Every sad little man in here turns around to look at my ass when I walk by

Peek down my cleavage when they lean in over my desk

But not you.. you're always so careful not to let your eyes drift

Never giving anything away. Always maintaining your composure, like the good boy you are

But even you can't resist me, can you?

Remember that time I optimized your shitty little compression algorithm, made it run ten times faster

 _[laughing]_ Fuck, you got so hard I could almost see a wet spot on your pants

 _[surprised gasp]_ Did you cock just twitch? Did you just fucking twitch thinking about my algorithm?

You are such a fucking geek

Such a horny little geek

Unzip those pants for me, and pull them down just a little bit

No.. keep your boxers on, just the pants

That's good. How does that feel? When I'm grinding my ass against you, just a thin layer of fabric between me and you cock?

Oh, you're so fucking erect your tip is peeking out from your underwear. Just above the waistband

Does it feel good when I brush against it. Feeling my jeans just lightly stroke the tip of your cock?

Don't worry I'm not gonna let you cum just yet. You owe me a favor after all

I need you to sit down

Mmmh, yeah, that's good

You like that? Do you know how many people would kill to have my ass an inch away from their face?

Let me pull my jeans down.. oh god they're so tight.. there we go

Now, pull my thong to the side.. see that pussy? See how wet it is?

Why don't you do something about that?

_{{ He starts eating her out, interweave moans and/or other sounds as you see fit, and improv to orgasm }}_

Oh yeah.. Oh, bury your face in there

Fuck. I'm just gonna.. gently push your head against the door

 _[moan]_ Fuck, you love this don't you. Having your face squeezed between my ass and the wall

Let me lean forward, let you really get in there, reach my clit

Fuck yeah, lick it

Oooh yeah, keep going like that

This is a good way to end the work week, isn't it?

Eating your co-worker out.. in the janitor closet.. while she's scrolling through your porn

Oh this feels so good... I'm gonna grind against your face.. oh fuck yes

Get all up in my pussy

Don't stop.. I'm gonna cum soon

I never could hold my moans.. but I'm gonna try.. if there's anybody left in here they're gonna hear us

They're gonna open up that door.. and find your face buried in my cunt

That would be worth it, wouldn't it?.. getting fired for eating out your co-worker on company time

Fuck.. don't stop

__[improv to a barely muffled orgasm]_ _

Oh, that was good

Who would have guessed such a diligent little company drone was so good at eating pussy?

Now stand up.. take out your cock for me

Let me grind against it

 _[giggle]_ Is this what you wanted? My naked flesh pressing against your cock?

Oh, I can feel you throbbing, you want me so badly you could cum any second

Too bad the company policy forbids sexual relations between co-workers

If you put that cock inside of me that would be breaking the rules

You know I don't care but.. I couldn't possibly force *you* to go against company policy

That would be immoral

_{{ She starts grinding against him again }}_

Luckily for you, the policy doesn't mention rubbing against my ass

A little dick-on-ass action _[giggle]_

Feeling your cock slide up and down my butt-crack

It fits so nicely between my cheeks.. precum dripping down your shaft.. making it nice and slippery

Oh, you're whimpering.. trying so hard not to make a sound.. let's see if you manage to stay quiet

When you squirt your load all over me

All over my perfect round ass

Oh yeah.. you're gonna cum for me? I can feel you, I feel you getting closer

Don't hold back. Give me all of it, shoot your load all over me

 _[short gasp as he starts cumming]_ Oh yeah.. ohh.. yeah, mmh, let me.. squeeze every last drop out of you

That's a big load, you must have been holding that back for days

You poor thing, it can't be easy working when you're that horny

Aren't you glad we did something about it?

Now, take one of those paper towels and wipe me off

There we go.. let me just, pull my pants back up

That was nice, wasn't it? Better than watching me optimize your algorithm?

Maybe we can do this again some time

Maybe I should infect you with more ransomware.. oops _[giggle]_ did I say too much?

Now.. open up the door, I don't wanna spend a minute longer in this office than I have to


End file.
